villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ripto
Ripto is a nasty, evil wizard, and a small, ill-tempered dinosaur. He is one of Spyro's evil archenemies. He appears in many Spyro games including the second game (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) where Ripto originally made his first debut as the game's main antagonist alongside his two huge and dim-witted dinosaur-like minions Crush and Gulp. Ripto also leads an army of small horned dinosaur-like creatures called Riptocs, the same species he also came from. Origin Ripto is a small scarlet dinosaur-like creature called a Riptoc with some higher intelligience and a hot temper who wears a regal long black/or dark purple suit with a cape, casual black shoes, and a long ruby medallion around his neck. And he's also a skilled, yet troublesome wizard who uses his own trusted gold scepter with a ruby crystal wedge in it, to unleash his magic and wreak havoc upon other creatures bigger or smaller than him. He's always followed by his two dim-witted, ferocious sidekicks: a big ogre named Crush with tiny wings and a horned club, and a huge dinosaur steed named Gulp. Normally Ripto's the brain while his two loyal servants act as both muscle and mount. From the beginning, Ripto, a small dinosaur, has hated dragons. The reason for this is never discovered, but Spyro is shown to deepen his hatred. Being small in stature, he hopes to make up for it by doing great evil things. Powers and Abilities Ripto is a powerful sorcerer who uses his own scepter to cast magic in battle. Using the magic power of his scepter, he can shoot fireballs, create electric waves on the ground and shoot out energy blasts like a machine gun in his mischievious delight. He also can create a barrier of crystal balls made entirely out of magic in order to protect himself. Ripto can create and unleash a mechanized version of Gulp to ride, as well as make a mechnical bird-like pterodactyl to get away. And last but not least, Ripto can transform himself into an ugly, giant version of himself with his magic scepter also turned into a club-like object with a power crystal on it. Goals and Ambitions Ripto desires to take over worlds and enslave the inhabitants. In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, he tried to succeed that fiendish plot when he and his two monsters Gulp and Crush first entered the mystical alien world of Avalar and even tried make himself king of that world. Fortunately the few people of Avalar, Elora, Hunter, the Professor, Moneybags, and Zoe sought out a dragon in need of help rescuing their world from Ripto. And so, they found Spyro and transported him to their world. Spyro then helped them in freeing all of Avalar by beating Ripto and his monsters. Spyro then defeated Ripto in his own majestic arena at the grand castle of Winter Tundra, one of Avalar's three great kingdoms which he was going to rename "Riptonia" as his own domain once he succeeds in his wicked plan. Ripto also desires to make life difficult for dragons everywhere, especially Spyro. In Enter the Dragonfly, Ripto scattered the guardian dragonflies, separating them from their dragons. Luckily, he failed, courtesy of Spyro and his friends who stopped his plans. Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Dictator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Recurring Villain Category:Jerks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bombers Category:Trickster